


Pag nilahad ang damdamin (Sana 'di magbago ang pagtingin)

by lux_writes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Innocent!Baekhyun, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, attempt at fluff, boyfriend material chanyeol, malandi!chanyeol, manhid!baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_writes/pseuds/lux_writes
Summary: Kung saan ang manhid at inosenteng si Baekhyun Byun ay isang taon na may crush sa sikat na schoolmate niyang si Chanyeol Park...At isang taon na din nilalandi ni Chanyeol Park si Baekhyun Byun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Pag nilahad ang damdamin (Sana 'di magbago ang pagtingin)

"Ang gwapo, gwapo talaga niya." siniko ni Baekhyun ang walang pakeng si Jongdae sa tabi niya, "Ang bango pa din tingnan kahit pawis na pawis, oh!"

Nakaupo kasi silang dalawa sa bench katapat ng open basketball court sa kanilang university. Tatlong oras ang break nilang dalawa at ano pa bang mas magandang gawin bukod sa panonood ng gwapong magkakakaibigan na kaswal na nagba-basketball pampalipas oras. 

Syempre, hindi na kailangan pilitin ni Baekhyun si Jongdae kasi naglalaro din ang boyfriend nitong graduating student na si Minseok Kim. 

Sumibangot na lang ang best friend niyang si Jongdae kasi, like the usual line, "Para kang tanga diyan, Baekhyun. Tigilan mo nga ako." 

Sino ba naman kasi ang makakasisi kay Jongdae eh isang taon na siyang nakikinig ng mga papuri ng best friend niya kay Chanyeol? Shit na 'yan. Halos mapanaginipan na nga niya si Chanyeol kahit hindi naman siya ang may crush dito. 

Eh bakit naman kasi sa bawat araw na ginawa ng Diyos na makikita nila ang sikat na estudyante ay walang palya ang kaibigan niya sa pagfa-fanboy dito? 

Baekhyun pouted, making his puppy face more prominent, "Ang rude rude mo! Syempre ikaw lang mapapagsabihan ko. As if naman na masabi ko 'to sa kanya hindi ba? Sobrang unreachable kaya nun."

"Sabi ko naman sa'yo," umirap si Jongdae bago nagpatuloy, "May gusto din yun sa'yo."

Para namang naeskandalo ang mukha ni Baekhyun, "Bakit ba lagi mong sinasabi yan ha?! Mao-offend si Chanyeol pag nalaman niya na lagi mo ina-assume na may gusto siya sa akin. Mabait lang talaga sa lahat yung tao."

"Ewan ko sa'yo. Bakit ba kasi ikaw ang kinaibigan ko nung kinder tayo." huminga ng malalim si Jongdae, "Yang pisngi at pwet mo lang naman ang malaki sa'yo. Sana naman po pati utak mo din, di'ba?"

Aapela na sana si Baekhyun sa kaibigan nang bigla nitong pinisil ang tagiliran nito kaya napa-oww siya. 

Tinuro ni Jongdae gamit ang kanya labi ang direksyon ng basketball court. Lumingon si Baekhyun at nakita niyang naglalakad na palapit sa kanya ang nakangiting si Chanyeol kasunod nito si Kuya Minseok. 

"Hi Baekhyun." tumabi ito sa kanya ng pagupo sa bench kaya umisod siya pakanan para bigyan pa ito ng space.

Malaking tao si Chanyeol kaya malaking isod din ang ginawa niya. Inis naman si Jongdae sa ginawa ng kaibigan kasi mahuhulog na siya sa sobrang sikip kaya tumayo na lang siya at niyakag ang boyfriend na si Minseok para lumipat ng bench sa di kalayuan. 

Nagparinig pa si Jongdae na, "Hay nako! Alis na nga tayo dito, babe. Maglalandian na nga lang ng harap-harapan gusto pa akong agawan ng upuan." 

Walang nakakaalam kung narinig iyon ng dalawa pero mukhang hindi na din kasi nasa sarili na nila itong mga mundo. 

"Kanina ka pa dito? Hindi ka nag-hello." medyo nagtatampong sabi ni Chanyeol habang nilalagay ang malaki at ma-muscles nitong braso sa sandalan ng bench. Para tuloy itong naka akbay kay Baekhyun kaya naman nahiya ang maliit na lalaki. Ang bango nga!

"U-uh. Ano kasi..." 

Kinagat muna nito ang manipis at natural na mapulang labi habang nag-iisip ng ira-rason. Hindi niya kasi masabi na ayaw niya ito tawagin kasi maco-conscious siya kapag alam niyang nandoon na naman siya habang nagbabasketball si Chanyeol. Pinagpapantasyahan na naman kasi niya ito... nakaka-guilty. 

Hindi naman napansin nito na ang tingin ni Chanyeol ay nakatuon na sa labi ni Baekhyun.

"Ano?" tanong ni Chanyeol.

"A-ayoko kasi maistorbo ka sa pagba-basketball. Saka nakakahiya tumawag habang naglalaro kayo. Magtitinginan mga kalaro mo."

Tumango si Chanyeol, "Next time, batiin mo ko pag dumating ka. It would make me happy knowing that you're watching me. Lalo ko gagalingan."

Ngumisi si Chanyeol kaya ngumiti na din ng maliit si Baekhyun. Sobrang friendly talaga nito, Baekhyun thought.

Sa pagtitig ni Baekhyun sa mukha ng crush niya ay napansin niya ang mumunting butil ng pawis na tumutulo sa mukha kaya madali niyang binuksan ang backpack nito at naghalwat. Taka naman tumingin si Chanyeol kasi ano naman kaya hinahanap nito sa halip na sa kanya tumingin?

"Aha!" Baekhyun exclaimed, "Nakita ko din. Kala ko nalimutan ko na naman."

Pinakita ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ang yellow nitong panyo na may design na maliliit na corgi heads, "Para sa pawis mo. Baka matuyuan ka ng pawis."

Halos mapamura na si Chanyeol sa sobrang cute ni Baekhyun. Nakangiti pa ito with his trademark eyesmile sa likod ng round glasses. Ang malambot na brown na buhok ay sumusunod sa bawat galaw nito. Shit. 

Instead of accepting the hanky, he just tilted his head which confused Baekhyun. Lalo pa nitong inilapit ang mukha nito sa kamay ni Baekhyun na hawak ang panyo.

"B-bakit?" tanong ni Baekhyun sa maliit na boses.

"Ikaw na magpunas. Pagod ako eh." dahilan ng matangkad na lalaki. 

Tumango si Baekhyun ng konti. Nahihiya niya naman inilapat ang panyo sa perpektong mukha ni Chanyeol at dahang dahan pinadadaanan ang pawis. Nakangiti na si Chanyeol kasi halatang nahihiya si Baekhyun sa ginagawa. Iniiwas pa nito ang tingin sa mata ni Chanyeol na nakatitig sa kanya. 

"Ang bango." pagbasag ni Chanyeol sa katahimikan. 

Gulat naman si Baekhyun sa biglang pag-imik ng kasama kaya napatigil siya sa pagpupunas. 

Ibaba na sana niya ang kamay galing sa mukha ng lalaki pero mas nakakagulat na hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay nito at binalik sa mukha niya para ipagpatuloy ang pagpupunas pero hawak pa din ang kamay ni Baekhyun.

Napakagat na uli sa labi si Baekhyun, a habit he formed since he was a kid, "Ha?"

"Sabi ko ang bango." Chanyeol smirked.

"Ng?"

"Mabango ang panyo mo." 

Saka ikaw, gusto sana ituloy ni Chanyeol. 

"Ah, hehe." Baekhyun giggled, "Ayan okay na ang mukha mo! Hindi ka na pawisan."

Ibinaba na ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya na dahilan din ng pagkakakalas ng hawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya. Hindi na ulit pinigilan ni Chanyeol kasi tapos na.

"Okay lang ba talaga?" si Chanyeol.

"Yung mukha mo? Oo, okay syempre!" masiglang sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Nakakahurt naman at okay lang ang ganitong mukha ito para sa'yo," bumuntong hininga pa ang lalaki at kunwa'y nagtatampo, "Hindi man lang gwapo?"

Napanganga ng kaunti si Baekhyun, hindi alam ang isasagot.

Shit! Mahahalata ako! Na crush ko sya!, ang bulong ni Baekhyun sa isip.

"G-gwapo naman." tumungo na si Baekhyun sa kahihiyan.

"Parang napilitan ka lamang." panunukso ng katabi.

Tumunghay na si Baekhyun bigla at parang galit na tutang nagsabi ng, "Gwapong gwapo nga e!" 

Narealize ni Baekhyun ang ginawa at namula siya. 

Pansing pansin ni Chanyeol ang chubby cheeks ni Baekhyun na nagsimula nang kumulay. Pinisil niya ito ng mahina. Sobrang lambot at kinis. Ingat na ingat siya dahil malaki ang kamay niya compared sa mukha ni Baekhyun at baka masaktan niya pa ito.

"Cute mo." banggit ni Chanyeol habang tinatanggal na ang kamay. 

Nagpout na lang si Baekhyun kasi wala na siya masabi. Natawa si Chanyeol.

"Aba, aba," napalingon sila sa boses ni Jongdae na nakapamaywang na sa harap nila, "Tama na ang landian! Pinagtitinginan na naman kayo." 

Mas nahiya si Baekhyun kaya bahagya siyang lumayo pero hindi pa din gumagalaw si Chanyeol sa tayo niyang nakatingin kay Baekhyun sa tabi niya at nakapatong ang kamay sa sandalan nila. 

"H-hindi kami naglalandian, Jongdae!" 

"Tama na sa pang-aasar kay Baekhyun, babe." natatawang sabi ni Minseok sa tabi ni Jongdae.

"Whatever you say!" umirap ito, "Tara na, magsstart na ang klase."

Sinakop ni Baekhyun ang bag niya at tumayo na. Nilingon niya si Chanyeol na nakatingin sa kanya at nakangiti. 

Baekhyun slightly waved his slender fingers, "Punta na kami sa class."

Tumayo na din si Chanyeol na nagpagulat kay Baekhyun pero wala-wala na lang kay Jongdae at Minseok kasi sanay na sila. Manhid lang talaga itong si Baekhyun.

"Hatid na kita." Chanyeol said with finality.

"Hala! Wag na! Hindi ba may klase ka din?" parang nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun habang imunumwestra ang kamay na wag na.

"Okay lang. Mabilis lang naman paghahatid. Let's go?"

Hindi na nakapagreklamo ulit si Baekhyun kasi inunahan na siya nito sa paglalakad kaya sumunod siya. Hindi niya naman mahabol agad kasi mas maiksi ang binti niya sa lalaki kaya tumigil si Chanyeol at inintay siya sa paglalakad. 

At nagkaroon na naman ng tyansa maihatid ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa lecture room nito.

"Baek, pinapabigay ni Chanyeol 'tong pagkain." napatigil sa pagbabasa si Baekhyun at napatingin sa bagong dating, sa kaklase niya sa isang minor subject dati nung first year na si Kyungsoo. 

Nasa table siya sa labas ng library mag-isa at nag-aaral para sa major exams niya mamayang 4PM. Sobrang lamig kasi sa loob kaya mas pinili niyang sa waiting area na lang sa labas magbasa. Sensitive kasi siya sa lamig. 2PM na at hindi pa din siya nakain ng lunch miski breakfast. Nagka-cram kasi siya. Hindi nga lang niya alam kung paano nalaman kung paano saktong nagbigay si Chanyeol ng pagkain sa kanya.

Inabot niya mula kay Kyungsoo ang isang paper bag. Binuklat niya ng konti at nakita niya ang isang iced coffee at ang paborito niyang Prawn Bento Meal from Tokyo Tokyo. 

"Wow..." napatitig na lang siya sa loob ng paper bag kasi na-touch talaga siya dito.

"Nasa mall kami ni Jongin kanina. Nadaanan namin sa Tokyo Tokyo si Chanyeol. Buti kasama niya na kami ni Jongin nung tumawag ang mama niya, pinapauwi siya e. Gusto ka lang daw niya bilhan ng pagkain kaya di niya alam gagawin papaano dadalhin sa'yo. Kaya sabi ko ako nalang dahil pa-school din naman ako." kwento ni Kyungsoo. 

"Thank you sa pagdadala nito sa akin, Soo!" 

"Kay Chanyeol ka magpasalamat. Dinala ko lang naman dito..." umupo siya sa tapat ni Baekhyun bago nagpatuloy, "Haba ng hair mo 'no? Ano na ba status nyo ni Chanyeol? Kayo ba? Or nanliligaw siya sa'yo?"

Baekhyun gasped a little, "Soo, wala! Mabait lang talaga siya sa akin." 

"Mabait lang?" umiling si Kyungsoo, "Sana nakita mo kung paano siya naging balisa kanina nung nagiisip paano makakapunta ng mabilis dito at babalik pa-bahay nila. Out of the way pa naman."

"Magkaibigan kasi kami." giit ni Baekhyun, "Kaya ganito siya kabait. Mabait naman kasi siya sa lahat. Hindi ba? Mabait siya sa'yo, hindi ba?"

"Ewan ko, Baek. Sinasabi ko lang kung anong tingin ko. Iba naman kasi ang trato niya sa'yo. Pero kung sabi mo naman na hindi... sure." tumayo na uli si Kyungsoo, "Sige, papasok na ako. Wala kang 2:30 exams?"

"Mamaya pang 4:00 ang akin." he smiled at his old friend, "Thank you again. Thank you sa pag-aabala."

Kumaway siya habang papalayo si Kyungsoo.

Tumingin uli siya sa paper bag. Itinabi niya ang mga notes niya at inilabas ang mga pagkain mula sa paper bag. Inarrange nya sa harap niya para makapagsimula nang kumain pero kinuha niya muna ang phone niya sa bag para mai-text si Chanyeol.

BAEKHYUN  
Thank you po sa food. 2:19 PM

Paano mo nalaman na hindi pa ako nakain? Hehe. Sakto! 2:19 PM 

:D 2:19 PM

CHANYEOL  
I have my ways, B. Eat well and good luck on your exams. 2:20 PM

Wag ka mag skip ng meals. Don't ever do it again, okay? 2:20 PM

"Ang bilis ng reply, ha." bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili. 

Mga 3 months ago nung una itong nagtext sa kanya. Kilig na kilig naman siya nung nagpakilala itong si Chanyeol. Hiningi daw nito ang number niya kasi yun yung time na inimbitahan siya ni Chanyeol sa birthday party niya sa kanilang bahay. Hindi naman siya nakapunta kasi nasa Palawan sila for a family trip. Ang resulta, buong araw siyang naka-simangot sa sobrang lungkot. Ilang beses na siya nakurit ng kanyang Mama dahil, "Baekhyun, nasa beach tayo para mag-enjoy. Yang mukha mo ayus-ayusin mo, sinasabi ko sa'yong bata ka ha."

Pero, dahil doon ay nagka-chance siya magkameron ng number ng crush niya. Though, hindi naman sila palagi nagtetext. Minsan lang kapag nangungumusta si Chanyeol na malugod naman niya nirereplyan. Ang alam niya kasi ay hindi naman ito mahilig magtext pero ang bilis naman lagi magreply, ah? Lalo tuloy siya nafo-fall.

Ewan niya ba, crush na crush niya na agad ang lalaki nung una niya ito nakilala. 

First time niya ito nakilala nung sinama siya ni Jongdae sa subdivision ng boyfriend niya one year ago. Nahihiya si Jongdae pumunta mag-isa kasi two weeks pa lamang sila ng jowa niya pero gusto niya manood ng basketball tournament na kinabibilangan ni Minseok at mga kabarkada niya from College of Engineering. 

Naturally, walang kakilala si Baekhyun kahit na sino sa mga yun bilang malayo naman ang building ng mga Marketing students sa building ng Engineering students. Kahit si Jongdae ay hindi niya din kakilala ang mga kaibigan ni Minseok, sa cafe lang kasi sila nagkakilala so hindi pa siya napapakilala ni Minseok. Ngayon pa lang.

Kaya ano na lang ang gulat ni Baekhyun nang maipakilala siya ni Minseok sa matangkad, gwapo, mukhang mabango (confirmed ito) at sikat pala na si Chanyeol Park. 

BAEKHYUN  
Nagka-cram kasi ako kaya 'di na ako nakakain. :( 2:20 PM

CHANYEOL  
Sabihin mo sa'kin agad next time pag busy ka. I will bring you food. 2:23 PM

BAEKHYUN  
No need! Hindi na po mauulit. 2:23 PM

CHANYEOL  
Good. :) 2:24 PM

"Hoy!" nagulat si Baekhyun at biglang napatingin sa pinto niya. 

Katatapos lang kanina ng last major exam ngayong prelims kaya pagkarating niya sa bahay ay humiga agad siya sa kama at natulog. Naalimpungatan naman siya sa sigaw ng kaibigan slash kapitbahay niyang si Jongdae.

"Jongdae..." ungot ni Baekhyun bago nagtaklob ng kumot, "Pagod ako."

Naramdaman niyang umupo sa tabi niya ang kaibigan bago siya hinampas, "Gusto ko lang i-confirm kung tuloy ang pagsama mo bukas para masabi ko na kay Kyungsoo."

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang kumot at tumingin kay Jongdae, "Pinilit mo na ako last week pa e." 

"Syempre may free will ka pa din naman. Ang sa akin lang, magtatampo ako at baka friendship over na tayo kapag hindi ka sumama. 3rd year ka na hindi ka pa din nasama." pangongonsensya ni Jongdae.

"Daya mo naman, Dae. Ginagamit mo ang friendship card." nag-pout ito, "Wala naman kasi ako gagawin dun sa Valentine's Party na yun, wala naman akong jowa." 

"Oh, eh bakit may jowa ba ako nung 1st year at 2nd year? Wala naman ah pero napunta pa din ako!"

"Kasi... sa bar ginaganap. Hindi ako umiinom. Hindi din naman ako sumasayaw." patuloy siya sa pag-iisip ng excuse. "Hindi ako mahilig mag party!"

"Kaya nga ita-try mo. Minsan lang 'to, B. Saka para mawala din ang stress mo sa pag-aaral. Wala ka din naman gagawin dito sa bahay kundi maglaro na naman ng computer games mo. Kaya nalabo lalo ang mata mo." tinuro ni Jongdae ang round glasses ni Baekhyun sa side table, "Kapal na ng salamin mo, oh."

Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun, "Sige na. Basta huwag mo ko iiwan, okay? Kapag iniwan mo ako uuwi na ako ng akin. Aalis na agad ako."

Jongdae smiled, satisfied with the answer, "Sure! Punta na tayo kina Kyungsoo ng 6 PM, sabay sabay tayo pupunta sa Neon Lights."

"Ano yang suot mo, Baekhyun Byun?!" pasigaw na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Pangalwang beses na niya matanong ng ganyan ngayong araw. Kanina si Jongdae, ngayon si Kyungsoo naman pagkarating nila sa bahay nito.

Tiningnan niya naman ang suot niya. Naka maong jeans at baby blue na polo shirt. Suot niya din ang bago niyang black, low-cut shoes mula sa isang sikat na brand na padala pa ng Papa at Mama niya mula Switzerland nung isang linggo. 

Anong problema sa suot ko? Nag contact lens na nga ako ngayon at iniwan sa bahay ang salamin ko.

"Ano bang problema?" naka-simangot niyang tanong.

"Pupunta ka ba sa bar o papasok sa school? Bakit ganyan ang suot mo?" nakakunot na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Nako, sabi ko nga! Pinagpapalit ko ng damit, ayaw naman. Wala daw siyang ibang pang-party. Hinayaan ko na. Sabi ko bahala na siya mapahiya mag-isa diyan." kwento ni Jongdae.

Baekhyun heard the silent tsk of Kyungsoo before saying, "Sumunod ka." tinalikudan na sila ni Kyungsoo at nagsimula na maglakad papasok ng magarbong bahay nila. 

"Ha? Bakit?" tanong ni Baekhyun na naiwan mag-isa sa may gate kasi sumunod na si Jongdae sa may-ari ng bahay.

Lumingon ulit si Kyungsoo na nakakunot pa din, halatang inis na, "Sabi ko. Sumunod. Ka."

At wala na ngang nagawa kung hindi sumunod si Baekhyun dahil ang ganoong itsura ng isang Kyungsoo Do ay isang masamang pangitain. 

"Kyungsoo, ang sikip!" reklamo ni Baekhyun habang pilit na ina-adjust ang skinny black pants na pinahiram sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. 

Skinny pants na nga yun tapos mas payat pa si Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya mas lalong hapit sa makurbang lower body ni Baekhyun -- hapit sa hips, thighs at legs. Lalo na sa pwet. 

"Huwag ka na maarte. Bagay naman sa'yo." si Kyungsoo habang nagaayos ng mga make-up brushes nya sa vanity table, "Halika. Upo ka dito."

"Tapos tingnan mo 'to," tinuro niya ang black long sleeves, button-down shirt niya na see-through, "Medyo kita ang nipples ko!" 

May tumama sa ulo nya na damit, sinamaan naman niya ng tingin si Jongdae na nagtapon nito.

"Ayan, suot mo nalang yang leather jacket." kaswal na sabi ng kaibigan na parang hindi nito nasaktan ang kaibigan. 

Sinuot na lang ni Baekhyun ang binigay ni Jongdae galing sa closet ni Kyungsoo kesa umangal. Relief washed over Baekhyun kasi kahit papaano ay naitago ang naaaninaw na nipples niya. Bakit ba kasi may damit na ganito si Kyungsoo? Parang hindi naman nagagawa ang role ng isang damit kasi kita na ang katawan tapos napapasukan pa ako ng lamig?

Umupo na siya sa tapat ng mirror. Sinimulan na ayusin ni Kyungsoo ang buhok niya, ginulo-gulo ito pero may style pa din. Nag apply din ito ng red and black eyeshadow at black eyeliner kay Baekhyun para daw ma-accentuate ang kanyang signature droopy eyes. Naglagay ng konting lipgloss kahit hindi na naman kailangan kasi naturally moist naman ang labi ni Baekhyun. 

Pagkatapos ng tatlumpong minuto, more or less, ng pag-aayos ay umalis na silang tatlo at sumakay sa sasakyan ni Kyungsoo. Umupo sa front seat si Jongdae at balisa naman sa likod si Baekhyun dahil ng suot niya. Sobrang OA yata ng itsura ko, bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili.

"Baekhyun, pag nagkahiwalay tayo, mag text ka ha. Madaming tao baka hindi tayo magkakitaan." halos sumigaw na si Jongdae sa tenga niya nung nasa loob na sila para lamang marinig ni Baekhyun. Sobrang ingay sa loob. 

Tumango si Baekhyun at pinakita ang thumbs-up sign sa katabi. 

Inilibot ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa buong bar. Nasa entrance pa lang sila pero kita agad ang nakakahilong neon colors ng lightings, ang dumadagundong na bass mula sa speakers at ang mausok na lugar. Napatingin din si Baekhyun sa may dance floor at naguumapaw ito ng nagsasayawang katawan, may nakikita din siya na mga ka-department niya na wild na nagsasayaw. 

Ang Valentine's Party kasi ay inoorganize every February 14, exclusively only for students of their university. Kaya pawang mga schoolmates niya lang ang narito. 

"Tara. May nireserve na table na daw sina Junmyeon." yaya ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang dalawa. 

Habang naglalakad sila ay siniko siya ni Jongdae kaya napatingin siya dito, "Pinagtitinginan ka."

"Ha? Hindi naman." tanggi ni Baekhyun kahit hindi niya naman napapansin ang paligid dahil nakatoon ang pansin niya sa harapan, sa likod ni Kyungsoo, para hindi siya mawala.

"Ako ang nakakakita. Wala ka naman pake sa paligid mo e. Nakatingin talaga sila sa'yo." giit ng kaibigan. 

"Oo nga, Baekhyun. Sabi sa'yo bagay yang suot mo. Huwag ka na mahiya. Confident walk lagi! Stop slouching, gosh." singit ni Kyungsoo na nakalingon na pala sa kanya. 

Nang natatanaw na niya ang seating area medyo malayo sa dance floor ay may biglang lumapit kay Baekhyun. He beamed in recognition naman kasi kakilala niya ito, same department sila. Nakakasama niya din kapag may sinasalihang convention.

"Hi Baekhyun." bati ni Joohyuk, "Hindi agad kita nakilala. Sobrang ganda mo tonight." 

Namula naman si Baekhyun sa papuri ng lalaki, "Thank you." mahinang sagot nito. He doubts nga na rinig ito ng kausap dahil sa lakas ng tunog sa loob.

"I mean, I know you're cute. It's just... you look different tonight. You look sexy." nag-wink pa si Joohyuk sa kanya. Mas lalo tuloy siya nahiya.

"Hindi naman." wala nang masabi si Baekhyun. Naa-awkward-an na siya. 

"Sayaw tayo?" yaya nito. 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun paano tatanggi, ilang segundo din siyang tahimik habang nakangiti lang sa kanya ang kausap, kaya buti na lang ay sumingit na si Jongdae sa usapan.

"Joohyuk, mamaya na yan. Kararating lang namin. Shoo! Shoo!" pabirong sabi ni Jongdae, "Pupunta na kami sa table namin. Bye!" at hinila nito si Baekhyun.

"Thanks, Dae." 

"Tumanggi ka kasi agad. Bakit ba nahihiya ka magsabi?" 

Nagkibit balikat lang si Baekhyun at ibinaling ang tingin sa pinupuntahan nilang table. Nauna na pala doon si Kyungsoo at katabi nito si Junmyeon, kaklase niya din nung 1st year sa minor subject. 

Napatingin din siya sa katabing table nito kung saan nakaupo si Kuya Minseok, Sehun, Jongin... at si Chanyeol na nilalaro laro ang hawak na baso ng alak, nakatitig lang sa kanya habang papalapit. 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun dito pero naroon pa din ang madilim na titig nito sa kanya. Sa pag aakalang hindi lang siya siguro kita dahil sa may kadilimang lugar ay kumaway na ito pero tinaasan lang siya ng kilay bago dahan-dahan pinasadahan ng tingin ni Chanyeol ang katawan nito mula ulo hanggang paa.

Na-conscious naman lalo si Baekhyun sa suot niya. Hindi siya sigurado kung ang dumadagundong sa dibdib niya ay dahil sa tunog ng bass o dahil kinakabahan siya sa titig ng lalaki. 

Hala, hindi ba bagay ang suot ko? ang isip isip ni Baekhyun. Kasalanan 'to ni Kyungsoo at Jongdae!

"Baekhyun, parang ibang tao ka ah." puna ni Minseok na ngayon ay nakaakbay na kay Jongdae. 

Itinuon na lang niya ang pansin dito, "Kuya Min naman..." ungot ni Baekhyun na parang nagtatampong bata.

"Yup, Minseok's right!" singit ni Junmyeon na nakaupo, "Glowing ka."

"Nilapitan pa yan ni Joohyuk kanina." sigaw ni Jongin mula sa kabilang table.

"Kala mo hindi namin napansin ha!" dagdag na asar ni Sehun kaya lumingon siya sa table na yun, kitang nag apir-an pa ang dalawa.

Nilipat niya ang tingin kay Chanyeol pero hindi pa din naaalis ang tingin nito sa kanya habang sumisimsim ng inumin. 

Nalungkot naman si Baekhyun dahil hindi talaga siya pinapansin ng crush niya. May nagawa ba akong mali? May nasabi ba akong masama? Ang huli naman naming pagu-usap ay sa text nung first day ng exams ko, ah? 

Ang resulta ay naging mukhang basang tuta na naman si Baekhyun sa itsura niya. Hindi na pinansin nina Jongdae ang mukha nito sa pag-aakalang kaya malungkot ang kaibigan dahil ayaw niya sumama dito sa party. 

"Baekhyun, hindi ka talaga iinom?" tanong ni Sehun sa kanya. "Taga-kain ka lang ng chips diyan, ah."

Umiling na lang si Baekhyun at ngumiti.

Pinagdikit nila ang dalawang round tables kanina. Halos isang oras na din yata nagkukwentuhan at nagiinuman ang magkakaibigan. Paminsan-minsan ay nakikisali siya sa usapan pero madalas ay nakikinig at nakikitawa lang si Baekhyun. Pansin niyang minsan lang din umimik si Chanyeol, umiinom lang ito ng alak. Syempre, sumusulyap sulyap si Baekhyun sa crush niya at kalimitan ay nagkakatagpo ang tingin ng dalawa pero hindi naman sila nag-uusap, kahit maliit na pagbati lang ay hindi siya pinauunlakan ni Chanyeol. 

"Chocolate milk lang nga dapat diyan. Pang-baby!" biro ni Jongin sa kanya. Hinampas naman ni Kyungsoo ang braso ng boyfriend.

"Eh baby naman talaga namin si Baekhyun! May problema ka ba dun, Jongin Kim?" singhal ni Kyungsoo.

Nagkatawanan na naman ang buong table. Nag-shift na ulit ang topic sa isang kalokohan na nagawa nila dati at nagpatuloy ang kwentuhan. Mukhang tipsy na ang mga kasama niya bukod kay Kyungsoo at Kuya Minseok. Ito kasi ang mga designated driver nila tonight at kwento ni Kuya Jun na malakas ang alcohol tolerance ni Kyungsoo, ni Kuya Minseok... pati na rin ni Chanyeol. Yun nga lang, parang may konting tama na din si Chanyeol kasi hindi ito masyado naimik kaya ang pag-inom ang pinagkakaabalahan. 

May ilan na ding mga babaeng lumapit kay Chanyeol para makipag-usap. Yung iba niyayaya siya sumayaw pero tinatanggihan niya. Sinasagot naman ito ng maayos ng lalaki, ngumingisi pa nga siya sa mga lumalapit sa kanya.

Eh bakit hindi ako pinapansin ni Chanyeol?

Baekhyun pouted. Nilaro-laro na lang niya ang straw sa kanyang strawberry shake. 

"Restroom lang ako." paalam ni Baekhyun. Tumayo siya at inayos ang leather jacket upang matakpan ng maayos ang katawan. 

"Samahan kita?" tanong ni Jongdae na groggy na ang itsura, halatang lasing na. 

"Ayoko umakay ng lasing," Baekhyun quickly said, "Diyan ka na kay Kuya Min."

Umirap na lang si Jongdae at bumalik sa pagsandal sa balikat ng boyfriend.

Halos maligaw pa siya sa paghahanap ng restroom. Sobrang daming tao, ang sikip sikip. It doesn't help na ang dilim. Ilang tao na yata ang nakabanggaan niya, pawang mga lasing. Baekhyun clearly looked bothered din with the scenes of couples making out at the corner. 

He sighed in relief upon seeing the restroom. He did his thing and quickly went back to the table only to find out that it's only Chanyeol there. The horror! 

Asiwa siyang umupo habang inililibot ang mata sa paligid, trying to find out where his friends are. Especially Jongdae! Nasan si Jongdae?! 

Bakit ako iniwan mag isa ni Jongdae?

"Biglang nasuka si Jongdae kaya umalis na sila ni Minseok. Uuwi na sila." napalingon siya sa nagsalita. Gulat pa siya kasi ito ang first time ngayong gabi na inacknowledge ni Chanyeol ang presensya niya. 

Tumango ng kaunti si Baekhyun.

"Si Kyungsoo na daw ang maghahatid sa'yo pauwi. Nasa dance floor lang yun kasama si Jongin." tuloy niya.

"Sige."

Natahimik na sila pagkatapos nun. Hindi mapakali si Baekhyun sa tayo niya kasi nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya. Nauhaw tuloy siya. Sa sobrang kaba ay hindi na niya namalayan na ibang pink-colored liquid ang nakuha niya at hindi ang kanyang tunaw na strawberry shake. 

"Baekh-"

Bago pa siya mapigilan ni Chanyeol ay nainom na niya ang laman ng buong baso. 

Nagulat na lang siya na gumuhit ito sa kanyang lalamunan. Definitely not a melted strawberry shake. Naramdaman niya ding medyo umikot ang paningin niya. Nag-init din ng bahagya ang katawan. Alcohol. This is alcohol, he thought in his hazy state.

Agad lumapit sa kanya si Chanyeol at may inabot na baso, "Inumin mo agad 'tong tubig. First time mo ba makainom ng alak, ha? Baekhyun, mag-ingat ka naman!" singhal ng lalaki.

Hindi na nagreregister sa kanya ang sinabi nito kaya kinuha na lang niya ang tubig at ininom. Walang epekto. 

"Oh, anong nangyari dito?" tanong ng kadarating na si Junmyeon. 

"Ininom niya yung inorder mong drink." 

Napasinghap naman si Junmyeon, "Hard liquor 'yon, Baekhyun! At first time mo pa naman!" 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun pero natawa siya sa sinabi ni Junmyeon. Tumawa siya ng tumawa. 

Wala naman nakakatawa.

Nagkatinginan si Chanyeol at si Junmyeon. 

Baekhyun is already drunk. With one shot. 

"Ang init naman dito! Nasa Sahara Desert ba tayo? Pwede ba lagyan ng aircon ang desyerto?" reklamo ni Baekhyun. Kinapa niya ang kanyang leather jacket at hinubad ito. Yung suot niyang see-through na lang ang saplot pang-itaas.

Nag igting naman ang panga ni Chanyeol sa nakita. Akmang ibabalik niya ang jacket sa katawan ni Baekhyun pero nagpupumiglas ang lasing na lalaki. 

"Ang init nga sabi, Chanyeol!" parang batang sabi ni Baekhyun.

"Hayaan mo na, Chan." sabi ni Junmyeon sa tabi.

Nakakunot na humarap siya kay Jun, "Kita mo ba ang suot, Kuya Jun? Baka pagpyestahan 'yan dito?!" 

"Samahan mo nalang. Kesa naman magtantrums."

Sa pagtatalo ng dalawa ay hindi nila napansin na nakatayo na si Baekhyun.

"Saan ka pupunta?!" sigaw ni Chanyeol habang hinahabol ang pagewang-gewang na naglalakad na si Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun giggled, "Sasayaw!" 

"Anong sasayaw? Sa ganyang estado? Baekhyun, umuwi ka na ngayon din. Hahanapin ko lang si Kyungsoo." 

"A-yaw!" parang batang nagdadabog, may pagpadyak pa. 

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol habang hinahabol ulit si Baekhyun. Alam niyang tipsy na din siya pero kakaiba ang kalasingan nitong maliit na lalaki. Hindi pwedeng iwan. Lumingon siya ng konti sa table nila para tingnan kung sinong nandun pero pati si Kuya Jun ay nawala na din na parang bula. Putangina, bulong niya sa sarili bago patuloy na sinundan si Baekhyun.

"Yehey!" masiglang hiyaw ni Baekhyun habang ginigiling ang bewang, nakataas pa ang dalawang braso at sumasayaw sa indak ng isang senswal na tugtog. 

Nilibot niya ang paningin para maghanap ng kakilala. Gusto niya kasi may kasayawan ngayon. Kita niya ang malalagkit na tingin ng mga lalaking malapit sa kanya pero hindi niya 'to pinapansin dahil hindi naman niya kilala. 

Nang makita niya ang ka-org niya last year na si Jaehyun, lalapitan na niya sana ito para ayain sumayaw pero may pumigil sa kanya mula sa likod. Nakahawak ito sa bewang niya dahilan kung bakit biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya sa sensasyong dala ng pagkakahawak. 

"Saan ka pupunta?" he felt the goosebumps when a familiar voice whispered on his right ear. He knew that voice all too well. Kahit lasing ay iba pa ding pakiramdam ang ibinibigay noon sa kanya. 

Lalakad na sana siya palayo para maituloy na ang pagsasayaw pero lalong diniinan ni Chanyeol ang hawak sa kanya upang hindi makagalaw.

Sapilitan siyang iniikot ni Chanyeol para humarap sa kanya, nakahawak pa din sa bewang ni Baekhyun.

Muntik na siyang mapasubsob sa dibdib ni Chanyeol sa lakas ng impact ng pag-ikot. Inis siyang tumingin sa matangkad na lalaki.

"Chanyeol! Sasayaw nga ako! Gusto ko sumayaw! Bakit ba pinipigilan mo ako? Hindi naman kita isinasama ah?" 

Nabigla si Baekhyun sa biglang paglapit ng mukha sa kanya, "Eh bakit hindi ka dito sumayaw?" nanghahamong tanong ni Chanyeol.

Dahil na din sa sipa ng alak, nagkaroon si Baekhyun ng naguumpaw na self-confidence para tanggapin ang hamon ni Chanyeol. Nag-iinit na din siya sa hindi malamang dahilan. Iniisip na lang niya na baka sakaling matanggal ito kapag sumayaw siya.

Kala mo ha.

Ikinawit ni Baekhyun ang dalawang braso sa leeg ni Chanyeol, mas lalong naglapit ang mga mukha. Tiningnan niya ito sa mata at nagsimula na naman siyang gumiling. Lalong nag igting ang panga ni Chanyeol sa pang-aakit na ginagawa ng magandang lalaki sa harap niya. Unti unti pang inilalapit ang bewang sa binti ni Chanyeol, mahina at walang ritmong igina-grind, halatang walang experience.

"Fuck," mahinang bulong ni Chanyeol habang pilit na ini-steady ang makurbang bewang nito.

Dahil sa pagmumura ay mas lalo pa ginalingan ni Baekhyun sa pagsasayaw kahit hindi naman talaga siya maalam. Umabot pa sa punto na hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol at iginiya ang malalaking kamay sa kanyang pwetan. Lalo tuloy nagpaulan ng mahihinang mura si Chanyeol. 

"Baekhyun, anong ginagawa mo?" Chanyeol asked in a deeper and huskier voice. 

"Nasayaw dito. Hindi ba tinanong mo kung bakit hindi dito?" pabalik na tanong ni Baekhyun.

Tangina, Chanyeol thought, dapat tinatanggal ko na ang hawak sa pwet niya pero ang laki, ang lambot, ang tambok. Hindi ko magawang alisin ang kamay ko. Fuck.

"Baka kung anong magawa ko sa'yo, Baekhyun." bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga ni Baekhyun bago ipasada ang ilong niya sa nipis at makinis na leeg nito, "Bango mo. Fuck."

"Try me." nanghihinang sabi ni Baekhyun.

Isinubsob Baekhyun ang mukha nito sa leeg ni Chanyeol. 

Napapitlag si Chanyeol nang may maramdamang mamasa-masa sa leeg niya. Putangina, dinilaan ako ni Baekhyun. 

"Baekhyun, tama na. Lasing ka lang." namamaos na pakiusap ni Chanyeol habang nakatingala na, nakatingin sa kisame at pinipilit ibahin ang naiisip.

"Please." mahinang pakiusap ni Baekhyun. "Please, Chanyeol."

Patuloy ang pag-iigi ni Baekhyun sa paghalik sa leeg niya. Sobrang clumsy. Gusto matawa ni Chanyeol kung hindi lang talaga siya nagpipigil. Konti na lang. Kailangan na niya itigil 'to dahil napapagsamantalahan niya lang na wala sa katinuan ang kasama.

Hindi naman santo si Chanyeol. Aminado siyang ilang babae at lalaki na din ang naikama niya sa buong buhay niya. Pero hindi niya maaatim na pagsamantalahan si Baekhyun ngayo't lasing ito, unang beses pa nakainom. 

Buong lakas inilayo ni Chanyeol ang maliit na lalaki sa kanya kahit, puta, gusto na niya talaga gawin ang lahat ng pinapantasya niya sa lalaking ito. Heaven knows how hard it is lalo na at nakatitig sa kanya ang namumungay na mata ni Baekhyun, ang basang labi, ang namumulang pisngi... dagdag mo pa ang katawan niyang papansinin. Sino ang hinayaang magsuot si Baekhyun ng see-through na damit at ng pants na animo'y balat na sa sobrang sikip? 

"Ayaw mo ba sa akin?" naiiyak nang sambit ni Baekhyun habang tinatakpan ng mga magagandang kamay ang mukha, "Kaya ba hindi mo ako pinapansin buong gabi?"

Nagulat naman si Chanyeol, "Hindi, Baekhyun. Lasing ka ngayon. Hindi natin pwede gawin ang mga gusto mong gawin pag lasing ka." huminga ito ng malalim, "At hindi kita pinapansin kasi naiinis ako sa suot mo."

"Pangit ba? Pangit ba ako? Hindi ba bagay sa akin ang damit ni Kyungsoo? Alam kong hindi naman ako maganda pero-"

"Baekhyun, maganda ka. Bagay sa'yo," pagputol ni Chanyeol sa sinasabi ng lalaki, "At si Kyungsoo pala nagpahiram ha? Puta naman, Baekhyun. I'm mad because of the hungry stares directed towards you. Hindi mo ba pansin? Alam kong maganda ka na noon pa, cute ka. Pero ngayon? You look seductive, it's annoying." 

Hindi nakaimik si Baekhyun. Medyo nawawala na din ang kalasingan niya. Nahikbi na lang siya ng mahina ngayon.

"Kaya Baekhyun, hindi ko ayaw sa'yo. Ang gusto ko lang ay iuwi ka na sa bahay niyo para makapagpahinga ka na. You'll probably have a terrible, terrible headache tomorrow so you need rest. Understood? Hm?" masuyong sabi ni Chanyeol. 

Tumango si Baekhyun na parang batang kakatapos lang pagalitan.

"Hanapin na natin si Kyungsoo?"

"Okay."

Napabalikwas si Baekhyun sa sunod na sunod na katok sa pinto.

"Baekhyun, magtatanghalian na ah! Ikaw na bata ka talaga! Hindi ka pa ba babangon diyan?" rinig niyang sigaw ng kanilang matagal nang househelp na si Manang Aida. 

"Opo, Manang! Gising na po!" hirap na sigaw niya.

"Bangon na. Intayin kita sa baba, nakapaghain na ako." 

Narinig ni Baekhyun ang palayong yabag ng mga paa ni Manang.

Sinubukan naman niya na bumangon pero isa na yata ito sa kasali sa mga regrets niya sa buhay -- ang pagbangon ng mabilis ngayong partikular na umaga na ito. Parang binibiyak ang ulo niya. 

"Ugh..." daing ni Baekhyun habang hinihilot ang sintido, pinipilit kontrolin ang pagsukang nagbabadya. 

Ano bang nangyari kagabi?

Sa limang minuto niyang pagmemeditate kung paano sumakit ang ulo niya ay parang unti-unting nag flashback ang mga bagay pero putol putol. Ang una niyang naalala ay noong hinatid siya sa bahay ni Kyungsoo at Jongin, naalala niyang pagewang gewang siyang inakay ni Jongin sa kwarto niya habang nakasunod si Kyungsoo. 

Ang tanong, ay paano siya nalasing?

Ah, may ininom nga pala siyang alak na order pala ni Kuya Junmyeon. Kung bakit ba naman kasi magkapareho ang kulay nito sa kanyang tunaw na strawberry shake. Halos magkapareho din ang baso. 

At parang isang pitik lang ay biglang pumasok sa kanyang isip ang partikular na scene sa bar.

"Ha?! Bakit ko dinilaan ang leeg ni Chanyeol?!"

Wala man nakakakita sa kanya ay parang gusto niya pa din gumapang sa ilalim ng kama at magtago habang buhay. Lalo na nung naalala niya na nagpagiling giling pa siya sa harap ng naiinis na yatang si Chanyeol. 

Nagpakawala pa siya ng impit na sigaw. 

"Nakakahiya!" 

"Baekhyun, hindi ka pa bababa diyan?" sigaw ni Manang Aida mula sa baba.

"Opo, pababa na." tumayo na si Baekhyun kahit hirap na hirap siyang balansehin ang katawan pababa ng hagdan.

Laking pasalamat niya dahil Tinolang Manok ang ulam nila ngayon. Bukod pa sa paborito niya ito ay expertise itong lutuin ng kanilang kasambahay. Si Manang Aida lang kasi ang nakakasama nito sa bahay, tinuturing na din niya ito na parang lola niya. Parehong kasing nagtatrabaho bilang nurse sa Switzerland ang mga magulang ni Baekhyun. Wala din naman siyang kapatid. Simula mag-college si Baekhyun ay hindi na ito stay-in; umuuwi na ito sa bahay nila sa kabilang barangay sa labas ng kanilang subdivision kaya hindi malabong hindi alam ni Manang ang nangyari sa kanya kagabi. Maliban na lang...

"Kaninang umaga pagkarating ko dito, tumawag nga pala si Kyungsoo sa landline, kinukumusta ka." tinaasan siya ng kilay ng matanda, "Umuwi kang lasing kagabi?"

Napakagat naman si Baekhyun sa labi bago dahang dahan tumango. 

"Malaki ka na kaya hindi kita pagsasabihan tungkol diyan. Ang sa'kin lang, alam mo na ang tama sa mali. Dapat responsable ka." tinuro niya ang kitchen counter, "Ibinili kita ng gamot. Inumin mo."

Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay bumalik na siya ng kwarto para makaligo. Amoy alak pa din siya, suot pa din ang outfit niya kagabi pero nawawala ang leather jacket. Pagbaba niya nga kanina at sinamaan pa siya ng tingin ni Manang dahil sa hitsura at amoy niya. 

Kumuha siya ng towel, napansin niya ang phone niyang nakapatong sa ibabaw ng drawer. Sinubukan niya itong i-unlock pero deadbatt na. Kinuha niya ang charger at ichinarge ito bago buhayin. Bago pa man makapasok si Baekhyun sa kanyang banyo ay sunod na sunod na tunog ang nagpagulat sa kanya. Binalikan niya ito sa may kama at nakita ang dami ng text messages pati chats! 

Sinilip niya kung sino ang mga ito at nakita niyang lahat ng nakasama niya sa table kahapon ay nagtext. Pinakamarami kay Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Puro tanong kung kumusta na siya dahil nakainom siya, magtext pag gising na, at mumunting mura kung bakit hindi pa nagrereply gayong tanghali na. Nireplyan niya muna ang mga ito isa-isa.

Pinakahuli niya binuksan ang message ni Chanyeol, kabado pa dahil sa katangahan niya kagabi.

CHANYEOL  
You okay? 12:51 AM

Please text me when you're home. 12:52 AM

You're not replying? I'll just assume you're already sleeping. 2:31 AM

Good night. Or morning. Text me pag gising ka na. 2:31 AM

Good morning. Gising ka na? 7:40 AM

Masakit ba ulo mo? Inom ka gamot. Saka replyan mo ko. 7:42 AM

Baekhyun? 9:50 AM

Nakakain ka na ng tanghalian? 11:53 AM

At ang pinaka recent na text ay,

Please, let's talk? I just want to know how you're doing. 12:22 PM

At dahil si Baekhyun ang ating Exhibit A for people with bad life choices, hindi niya nireplyan ito. Nakailang text pa si Chanyeol buong araw hanggang gabi at hindi niya pa din nirereplyan sa sobrang hiya sa mga pinag gagawa niya sa dance floor. Nagdedevise lang siya ng plan kung papaano iiwasan bukas si Chanyeol sa university. Monday bukas at may 3-hr break siya sa hapon. Yun yung day na nanonood siya kay Chanyeol na naglalaro sa open basketball court. 

Obviously, hindi siya pupunta. 

Kahit crush na crush niya si Chanyeol at gusto niya ulit pagmasdan ang pawisang maskuladong braso nito habang nagba-basketball... no way.

Bahala ka na mag-isa, Jongdae.

"Iniiwasan mo ba ako?"

Napatalon si Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan niya sa likod ng halamanan, mukhang gulat na tuta habang tinitingnan si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. Muntik na siya madapa kung hindi lamang nahawakan ng matangkad na lalaki ang kanyang braso. Napapitlag naman siya dahil biglang bumalik sa alaala ang nangyari nung Sabado ng gabi. 

"Ha?" lito nitong tanong.

"Ang sabi ko, kung iniiwasan mo ako?" ulit ni Chanyeol na inaalis na ang pagkakahawak sa braso ni Baekhyun.

"Ha-ha!" pilit na tawa niya, "Hindi kaya! Bakit kita iiwasan? Chanyeol naman. Imposible!"

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol, "Hindi ka nagrereply sa texts at chats ko. Makakasalubong sana kita sa Hidalgo Hall pero bigla kang lumiko. Kanina sa cafeteria, nakita mo lang ako lumabas ka na; hindi mo pa nga inubos ang pagkain mo. Tinanong ko kay Jongdae kung nasan ka kasi hindi ka nanonood ng laro, masama daw pakiramdam mo. Tapos ngayon," tinaasan siya nito ng kilay, "Anong ginagawa mo diyan sa likod ng halaman?"

Parang tanga naman ipinakita ni Baekhyun ang bottled water niya kay Chanyeol at sinabing, "Dinidiligan ko ang halaman?" 

Napatigil ng saglit si Chanyeol. Maya-maya pa ay 'di ito magkamayaw sa pagtawa kung kaya't pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga dumadaan. 

"A-ano?" patuloy pa din si Chanyeol sa paghagalpak ng tawa, clearly amused with the smaller. "Anong dinidiligan ka diyan?"

Hindi tuloy mapakali si Baekhyun sa tayo niya dahil sa katangahan na naman niya sa harap ng crush. Lupa, lamunin mo na ako! ang bulong niya sa sarili.

Medyo huminahon na si Chanyeol sa pagtawa pero may ngisi pa din ito, "Aminin mo na kasing iniiwasan mo ako. Dahil ba ito noong Sabado?" 

Baekhyun, not trusting his voice, just nodded.

Bumuntong hininga muna si Chanyeol, "Huwag ka mag-alala, Baek. Okay lang yun. Lasing ka. Pinigilan lang naman kita dahil ayaw kong pagsisihan mo ang mga posibleng gawin natin kung nagkataon, pareho tayong nakainom. Forget it. I understand your tipsy behavior."

Nakahinga naman ng maluwag ang maliit na lalaki. Akala niya kamumuhian na siya ni Chanyeol. Kung bakit ba naman kasi ang wild niya noon?! He mentally took note not to drink alcoholic beverages ever again!

"So..." panimula ni Chanyeol, "Masarap ba talaga ang leeg ko?"

At doon nila pareho nalaman na pwede na maging volleyball player si Baekhyun sa lakas ng hampas nito sa braso niya. Hanggang kinabukasan ay naroon pa din ang marka ng pinaghampasan nito.

CHANYEOL  
Baek, free ka today? After class? 12:22 PM

BAEKHYUN  
Yes po. Hehe. Why? 12:30 PM

CHANYEOL  
5:30 tapos ng last class mo? 12:31 PM

BAEKHYUN  
Yessss. 12:32 PM

CHANYEOL  
I just want to try that new samgyupsal place. Let's have dinner together? 12:33 PM

BAEKHYUN  
Sino pa mga kasama? :o 12:33 PM

CHANYEOL  
Tayo lang sana? 12:35 PM

BAEKHYUN  
Oh. Okayyy. 12:35 PM

Saan tayo magkikita? Saan ba yun? Mag-ga-Grab na lang ako. 12:35 PM

CHANYEOL  
No need. We'll take my car. Sunduin na lang kita sa labas ng classroom mo. 12:38 PM

BAEKHYUN  
Hala! >< Wag naaa. Ako na lang pupunta sa parking lot. 12:38 PM

CHANYEOL  
Text text na lang mamaya. See you. 12:40 PM

BAEKHYUN  
See you! :D 12:44 PM

True to his words, Chanyeol was already waiting for Baekhyun when he went out of the classroom. Siniko pa siya ni Jongdae bago madaling nagpaalam kasi may meeting ang org niya. Miyembro kasi ito ng Student Council. He even caught his best friend smirking at Chanyeol when he passed by him, causing Chanyeol to smirk back. Bakit ganoon ang tinginan? 

Dahil isang Chanyeol Park ang sumundo sa kanya ay laganap ang mga matang nagmamatyag sa galaw ng dalawa. Medyo nailang tuloy si Baekhyun.

"Kanina ka pa ba dito?" tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Hindi naman." itinuro ni Chanyeol ang backpack ni Baekhyun na nakasakbit lamang sa isang balikat, "Ako na magdadala. That looks heavy."

"Hala! Hindi, magaan lang 'to. Wala naman ako masyadong gamit. Ako na ang magdadala." pilit na iniiwas ng maliit na lalaki ang bag niya dahil inaabot ito ni Chanyeol. 

"Baekhyun, ako na." Chanyeol said with a determined eyes. 

Dahil mukhang hindi ito papakawalan ni Chanyeol kapag hindi ito pumayag ay ibinigay na niya ang pula niyang bag sa lalaki. The taller's delight was very evident when he carried the bag on his back, along with his own bag. 

Nagsimula na silang maglakad papunta sa parking lot. Pumapasok pa din sa isip niya ang pinaggagawa niya kay Chanyeol nung Valentine's Party two weeks ago pero pinipilit niyang tanggalin agad iyon sa utak. Nahihiya pa din siya. 

After that day na mahuli siya na iniiwasan niya si Chanyeol ay sinubukan niyang maging normal. (As normal as one person can be, lalo na kung palihim niyang crush ito.) Ganoon pa din naman sila, nagtitext si Chanyeol, nirereplyan niya. Hinahatid siya sa classroom paminsan minsan at nagdadala ng kung anu-anong pagkain para sa kanya. Nahihiya na nga siya eh dahil baka mahalata ng kaibigan niyang si Chanyeol na may gusto siya dito dahil palagi niya na nakakasalamuha. 

"Pasok na. Be careful." 

He was broken out of his wandering thoughts when Chanyeol spoke. Nasa tapat na pala sila ng sasakyan nitong Mercedes-Benz. Honestly, wala naman talaga siyang hilig sa sasakyan at hindi niya alam ang iba't ibang brand nito. Nalaman niya lang talaga kung anong klaseng sasakyan ito dahil bukambibig ni Sehun at Jongin kung gaano kamahal at kaganda ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol nung bagong bili ito, siguro 6 months ago, more or less. Noong pinaltan na ni Chanyeol ang dati niyang car.

Pumasok na siya sa loob. Nilibot niya ang paningin sa loob, halatang mamahalin nga. Manghang mangha siya. Sobrang bango pa sa loob. Amoy Chanyeol. First time niya kasi makasakay sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol. Anak-mayaman nga ito, he thought. 

"Comfortable ka sa upo mo?" tanong ni Chanyeol na nakapasok na at naglalagay ng seatbelts.

"Ah, yes. Oo naman." lumingon siya sa kanan at hinanap ang seatbelt. Nag attempt siyang maiayos ito pero hindi niya magawa dahil medyo nanginginig ang kamay niya sa kaba. 

Nasa iisang closed space siya kasama ang crush niya!

Napansin naman ni Chanyeol kung paano ang struggle ni Baekhyun makapag seatbelts kaya siya na ang umayos. Mas lalo tuloy nagpakaba kay Baekhyun ang pagkakalapit ng mukha nila. Napapikit siya. 

Hindi tuloy alam ni Baekhyun na halos mapunit na ang bibig ni Chanyeol sa pagngiti dahil sobrang cute ni Baekhyun na nakapikit, naka-scrunch pa ang ilong at kagat-kagat ang pink na labi. 

Noong narinig lang ni Baekhyun ang click ng seatbelts ay saka lang sya nagmulat ng mga mata. 

"Let's go?" sabi ni Chanyeol habang pinapaurong ang sasakyan. 

Muntik na maglaway si Baekhyun sa sobrang hot tingnan ng crush niya habang isang kamay lang ang nakahawak sa manibela. Buti na lang napigilan niya.

"Nabusog ka ba, Baek?"

"Oo, dami kong nakain." Baekhyun giggled, "Salamat nga pala ulit sa libre. Sabi ko sa'yo ako na magbabayad. May dala naman akong pera! Kala ko KKB tayo."

"Ako ang nagyaya so it's my treat." pinisil pa ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Baekhyun.

Tapos na sila sa kumain sa bagong eat-all-you-can samgyupsal place na sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Ayos naman ang service at masarap ang pagkain. As usual, napadami na naman ang kain ni Baekhyun dahil malakas talaga itong kumain. Tinatawanan pa nga siya ni Chanyeol, eh. Madami din silang napagkwentuhan. Hilig kasi magtanong ni Chanyeol kaya sagot naman ng sagot si Baekhyun. Sobrang sarap ng kainan at kwentuhan na inabot pa sila ng dalawang oras at kalahati sa restaurant.

Pinagbuksan na naman siya ni Chanyeol ng pinto kaya pumasok na siya with a murmur of "thanks". 

"Pa-enter sa Waze kung saan ka nakatira." iniabot sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang phone nito kay Baekhyun. 

Bubuksan na sana ni Baekhyun ang Waze app ng biglang may nagtext bago pa man niya mabuksan ito. Bahagya siya nagulat. Napansin niya na nagtext ang may contact name na si Joy Park.

"Chanyeol, may nagtext." 

"Mamaya ko nalang titingnan." lumingon siya ng konti kay Baekhyun bago ibinalik ang tingin sa daan, "Nalagay mo na address mo?"

"Ah, wait. Ito na." tinipa na niya ang address niya sa Waze.

Habang papauwi ay malalim na nag iisip si Baekhyun. Kilala niya si Joy. Madami nali-link kay Chanyeol na babae sa school, sobrang dami. Hindi na nga niya mabilang eh. Pero itong si Joy Park ang pinakamatunog sa lahat. Siya lagi ang panukso ng mga kabarkada kay Chanyeol. Kung bakit ay hindi alam ni Baekhyun.

Tahimik siya buong byahe. Nakasimangot na din. Saka lang siya umimik noong magpapaalam at magpapasalamat na kay Chanyeol.

"Thank you sa paghatid." banggit ni Baekhyun habang tinatanggal ang seatbelts. Thankfully, natanggal niya ito agad.

Lumingon siya kay Chanyeol nang maibalik sa ayos ang seatbelt. Kinabahan naman siya kasi ganoon na lamang ang tingin ni Chanyeol. Nakakunot at parang may malalim na iniisip habang nakatingin din sa kanya.

"Bakit?" tanong niya, kinakabahan.

"Galit ka ba sa'kin? May sinabi ba akong masama kanina sa restaurant?" malumanay nitong tanong. Inilagay pa ang kanang kamay sa headrest ng upuan ni Baekhyun.

"Ha? Hindi naman ako galit." nalilitong sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Ang tahimik mo buong byahe tapos parang bad mood ka pa. Hindi ka naman ganyan kanina nung nakain tayo." Chanyeol asked, still with worried gaze.

Hindi naman masabi ni Baekhyun na kaya siya siguro nawala sa mood dahil sa nakita niya kung sinong nagtext kay Chanyeol. Ang babaw niya. Wala naman karapatan. Kadiri. 

"Bigla akong nakaramdam ng pagod. Dami din kasing ginawa kanina sa klase eh. Nag quiz pa kami." palusot niya. 

"Sigurado ka?" parang hindi siya naniniwala.

"Oo nga kasi! Okay lang ako. Promise." 

Chanyeol sighed, "Sige, ingat ka."

"Ano ka ba, ayan na ang gate namin oh. Saan pa ako mag iingat?" natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Basta ingat ka." he paused before continuing, "Gusto sana kita ihatid sa tapat ng gate niyo kaso baka maging uncomfortable ka. Baka ayaw mo may makakita sa'tin like parents mo or something."

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Baekhyun, "O-okay lang may makakita sa'tin! Saka wala ako kasama sa bahay, nagtatrabaho abroad ang parents ko. Pero... kaya ko na naman pumasok sa gate mag-isa, 5 steps lang naman oh. Wag ka na bumaba, sayang energy mo. Hehe."

"Okay, good night. Thanks for having dinner with me. It made me so happy." Chanyeol sincerely said.

"Thank you din dahil inaya mo ko. Thanks sa libre!" 

Kumaway pa ito noong bumaba na siya. Nung makapasok si Baekhyun sa gate at mailock ito, saka pa lamang niya narinig na umandar na papaalis ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol. 

Napangiti naman siya sa sobrang kilig. Ramdam niya pa ang pamamawis ng kamay niya at ang tibok ng puso niya. Okay lang. Okay lang kung may Sooyoung na si Chanyeol. At least nararanasan ko pa din ang mumunting kilig galing sa kanya. Kahit walang pag-asa. 

Kalalabas lang ni Baekhyun sa banyo para sa nightly skincare routine nang nakita niyang umiilaw ang phone hudyat ng isang notification. Binuksan niya ang text at galing ito kay Chanyeol. Akala niya ay nagtext lang ito para magsabing nakauwi na siya sa kanyang condo pero lalo lang siyang nalito dahil sa kakaibang text ng lalaki.

CHANYEOL  
Nagtext uli si Joy pero hindi ko nireplyan. 9:49 PM

Hindi ko din nireplyan yung text na nakita mo. 9:49 PM

Wala lang yung kanina. 9:49 PM

Good night, Baek. Thank you ulit sa time. :) 9:50 PM

Pagkatapos ng pagsa-samgyupsal nilang iyon ay nasundan pa ng nasundan ang pagkain nila together ni Chanyeol. Sometimes lunch, mostly dinner. One time nga sinundo pa siya ni Chanyeol ng umaga ng Sabado para mag brunch. Hilig nilang kumain sa mga bagong bukas na place may it be a high-end one, fastfood or kahit karinderya. Pero hindi naman sila exclusive sa mga bagong bukas na place. Kumakain din sila sa mga common na lugar. They just enjoy the fun of self-rating newly opened restaurants.

Baekhyun doesn't even think too much of it. He just decided that it's a friendly gesture. After all, he can assume that he's close friends with his year-long crush na. 

Kaya naeeskandalo talaga siya kapag may nakikiusyoso sa relasyon nilang dalawa.

"Baekhyun, boyfriend mo na ba si Chanyeol ha?" ang malimit na tanong ng mga kakilala niya.

"Hindi! Close friends lang kami!" ang palaging sagot naman ni Baekhyun.

Kasi wala naman talaga. Sure, Chanyeol is kind to him. Nililibre siya, sinusundo at hinahatid minsan sa bahay, nangungumusta. Pero... that's it. Wala naman itong sinasabi eh. And! Ang kadalasang linya nga ng inosenteng lalaki: "Wala naman ako pag-asa kay Chanyeol e. How I wish!" 

"Hi, Baek! Iniintay mo si Chanyeol?" masiglang bati sa kanya ni Sehun.

Nakaupo siya ngayon sa bleachers ng gym nila. Kakain uli kasi sila ng dinner ni Chanyeol. Nagpapaintay lang si Chanyeol dahil magshoshower lang daw ng mabilis. Katatapos lang ng practice nina Chanyeol ng basketball. Malapit na kasi ang Sports Festival at maglalaro si Chanyeol for Engineering Department. 4th year na si Chanyeol at ito na din ang pang-apat niyang beses na maglaro for the said event. 

Tanaw niya din kanina sa practice si Kuya Minseok na 5th year na at ang kasamahan ni Chanyeol sa 4th year na si Jongin at Sehun. 

"Oo. Mabilis lang naman daw siya magshoshower, eh." nginitian niya ito.

Agad naman umupo sa bleachers sa unahan ni Baekhyun si Sehun pero nakaharap pa din sa kanya. He even cupped his face with both of his hands while intently staring at Baekhyun, seemingly calculating him for a few seconds. 

"Bakit?" Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion.

"Hindi ba talaga kayo ni Chanyeol?" 

"Kulit, hindi nga! Nakailang tanong na kayo ni Jongin niyan." natatawa niyang sagot.

"Kahit nagde-date man lang?" pilit nito.

"Hindi! Saka hindi niya ako type. Wala yatang pag-asa." 

"Sinong walang pag-asa?" 

Napatingin naman sila pareho ni Sehun kay Chanyeol na naglalakad na papalapit. Bagong ligo. Medyo basa pa ang buhok at ang bango-bango na naman tingnan. Naka gray na jogger pants na lang ito at black fitted shirt. 

"W-wala!" depensa ni Baekhyun nang makalapit na si Chanyeol sa tabi niya.

Ipinatong naman ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa sandalan ng upuan ni Baekhyun, "May narinig ako eh..." he asked while squinting.

"Simpleng kwentuhan lang, pre." singit ni Sehun.

Binalingan naman ni Chanyeol ng tingin si Sehun, "Anong ginagawa mo dito? Bakit mo kinakausap si Baekhyun? May kailangan ka?"

Napataas naman ang parehong kamay ni Sehun, "Ops! Ops! Hindi ako kalaban!" he chuckled, "Nakikipagkwentuhan lang talaga ako habang wala ka. Wala lang naman yun."

"Siguraduhin mo." inis na sabi ni Chanyeol.

Bumulong si Sehun pero rinig pa din naman ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol, "Sus, makabakod lang e."

"Sehun!" angil ni Chanyeol.

"Bahala na nga kayo diyan," tumayo na ito at nag-inat muna, "Sige uuna na ako. Bye!"

Nang makaalis na si Sehun ay binalingan uli ni Chanyeol ng tingin si Baek.

"Wala lang talaga yun?" tumaas ang isang kilay ni Chanyeol.

"Wala nga!" Baekhyun insisted, "Tara na? Pizza? Nagke-crave ako sa pizza." 

"Sure. Your wish is my command." Chanyeol then smiled at him softly, it almost made Baekhyun's heart jump with joy.

"And... 3 points made by player number 61! Chanyeol Park takes the final point of the game! College of Engineering is this year's champion for inter-department Basketball competition for three years in a row now!" masiglang sigaw ng announcer sa microphone kasunod ng malakas na dagundong ng sigawan ng tao sa buong gym. 

Nagyakapan agad si Jongdae at Baekhyun kahit hindi naman sila kabilang sa department na iyon. Si Kyungsoo ay nakangiti na din, hawak ang phone at pinipicture-an ang nangyayari sa court. Si Junmyeon ay halatang bigo dahil ang natalo ng Engineering Department ay ang department niya which is Education Department. Competitive pa naman itong si Kuya Jun.

Ilang minuto pagkatapos ng game ay nag-awarding na kung saan bukod sa nag champion na naman ang Engineering Department ay si Chanyeol pa ang naging MVP sa taong iyon. Hindi naman magkamayaw sa pag ngiti si Baekhyun. Feeling niya siya ang nagpalaki kay Chanyeol sa sobrang proud niya sa crush niya. 

Kinurit ni Jongdae sa tagiliran si Baekhyun, "Galing ng boyfriend mo! Iba talaga itong si Chanyeol Park." 

"Huy, Jongdae!" hampas ni Baekhyun, "Hindi ko nga sabi boyfriend si Chanyeol!"

"Lagi nga kayo nagdi-date eh. Hindi pa ba kayo mag-boyfriend talaga?" natatawang sambit ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay inaayos na ang bag niyang nasa bleachers bago ito isinukbit sa balikat.

"Tapos lagi ko din kayo nakikitang dalawa magkasama." singit ni Junmyeon.

"Hindi talaga..." nahihiyang sagot ni Baekhyun. 

Bago pa man niya dagdagan ito ng paliwanag ay nagsimula na magsilakad pababa ang mga kasama niya. Grabe! Halos iwanan na si Baekhyun ng mga ito. Sumunod na lamang siya dahil mukhang lalapitan nina Jongdae ang mga kaibigan nilang naglaro.

Tanaw agad ni Baekhyun kung nasaan si Chanyeol. Sa tangkad ba naman ng lalaki ay kulang na lamang mangibabaw siya sa dagat ng manonood na nasa loob ng court. Bukod pa doon ay siya ang pinagkukumpulan ng mga tao. 

Medyo malayo pa lang sa kinaroroonan ng MVP ay para bang automatic na nahanap agad nito ang tingin ni Baekhyun na papalapit sa kanya. Nakangiti na ang lalaki bago pa lamang sila magkatinginan pero mas lalong lumaki ang ngisi ng lalaki. Baekhyun waved his small, dainty hands. The tall guy waved back. Nang makalapit sila ay nagkanya kanya na silang bati sa mga kaibigan (at jowang) nanalo sa game. 

Dahil si Sehun ang pinakamalapit sa kinatatayuan ay siya ang unang binati ni Baekhyun. 

Tinapik ng maliit na lalaki ang braso ni Sehun, "Huy, Sehun. Congratulations!" 

"Baekhyun!" parang nabigla si Sehun sa bati ng kaibigan bago ito bumulong ng konti, "Thank you! Pero bakit ako ang una mong binati? Lagot tayo n'yan!" 

"Ha? Bakit?" nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun. Bakit naman hindi? Eh siya ang pinakamalapit sa'kin eh?

Yumuko ito at inilapit ang mukha sa kaliwang tenga niya, "Magagalit si boss! Territorial 'yon!" 

"SEHUN!" 

Bago pa man makapagtanong si Baekhyun kung sino ang boss na tinutukoy niya ay pareho silang nabigla sa sigaw. Maingay na nga sa paligid pero narinig pa din nila ng klaro ang biglaang sigaw na iyon. Sabay silang napalingon kung saan nang galing ang malakas na boses.

Kay Chanyeol. 

Na nakakunot na ang noo. 

Tinaas ni Sehun ang dalawang kamay niya na para bang sumusuko sa pulis, "Wala akong ginagawa!" depensa nito.

Chanyeol is pursing his lips while walking straight to them, leaving the people he's talking with behind. Parang Red Sea na humawi ang tao noong tinahak ng lalaki ang maliit na distansya papunta sa dalawa. 

"Hinalikan mo ba siya?" pabulong na tanong ni Chanyeol kay Sehun pero narinig pa din ni Baekhyun kasi katabi lang siya. 

"Ha? Gago, hindi kaya! May binubulong lang ako." Sehun tsk-ed before mumbling, "Takot ko nalang sa'yo, boss."

"Bakit kailangan mo pa ibulong?" parang frustrated na tanong ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa din niya tinatapunan ng tingin si Baekhyun.

"Maingay kasi. Seryoso ka ba, pre? Pagtatalunan pa ba natin 'to? Bumulong lang naman talaga ako eh. Saka kaibigan ko si Baekhyun." 

"Tsk." 

"Ewan ko sa'yo. D'yan ka na nga sa baby mo. Hahanap pa ako ng chicks." bago tuluyang umalis si Sehun at pagtuunan ng pansin ang mga nagfa-fangirl sa kanya.

Nagpintig ang tenga ni Baekhyun sa baby. Sinundan pa niya ito ng tingin habang papalayo si Sehun sa sobrang uneasy niya sa sinabi nitong baby siya ni Chanyeol.

Nabigla lang siya nang may maramdaman siyang mainit na palad sa pisngi niya. Napalingon siya sa harap at si Chanyeol ang nakahawak ng marahan sa kanyang pisngi. His thumb is even slightly grazing over it. 

"May gusto ka kay Sehun?" mahinang tanong nito.

"Wala! Bakit mo naman nasabi 'yan?" Saka ikaw ang gusto ko, gusto sana sabihin ni Baekhyun.

"Wala lang." tinanggal na nito ang kamay sa mukha niya pero ibinuka naman niya ang dalawa niyang braso. He even smiled, showing his cute dimple. 

"Ano yan?" 

Ginalaw niya uli ang dalawang braso, seemingly urging him, "Hug? Prize ko for being MVP?" 

Kahit nahihiya ay lumapit si Baekhyun upang paunlakan ang hiling nito. Tatanggi pa ba siya sa crush niya? 

Una niyang naramdaman ang matigas na dibdib nito. Pangalwa ay ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib, hindi siya sure kung kanya o kay Chanyeol. Pangatlo ay napansin niya kung gaano ito kabango kahit medyo pawisan dahil sa paglalaro. Lalo niya ibinaon ang mukha sa dibdib nito nang maramdaman niyang ibinabaon naman ni Chanyeol ang mukha nito sa bunbunan niya. 

Agad naman siyang humiwalay nang narinig ang mumunting tili ng mga nakapaligid sa kanila. 

Ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun kung gaano kainit ang pisngi niya. Sigurado siyang namumula siya ngayon kaya tumungo nalang siya. He heard Chanyeol's deep chuckle. 

"Magsho-shower at magbibihis lang ako. Go with me sa Celebration Party?" maamo nitong tanong sa kanya.

Tumunghay naman si Baekhyun, "Tatanungin ko sina Jongdae kung pupunta sila."

"Sasama silang tatlo, I'm sure. Just, if you could wait for me? I brought my car so let's go to Neon Lights together. I'll take you home din agad at an appropriate time. Hindi tayo gagabihin." 

Baekhyun just nodded in response which Chanyeol found cute so he patted the smaller's head. Nagpaalaam ito na babalik sa locker room upang mag-ayos na. Iintayin na lang niya ito sa bleachers.

Ngayong nakaalis na si Chanyeol ay nilapitan na ni Baekhyun ang ibang kaibigan na nagkukumpulan na sa isang tabi. Bumati din siya ng Congratulations! kay Kuya Minseok at Jongin. Todo pa ang pang-aasar sa kanya nina Jongdae sa mga pangyayari sa kanya kanina. Kagaya ng dati ay hindi na lamang niya ito binigyan ng pansin. 

Napag alaman niya nga na pupunta din sa party si Jongdae, Kyungsoo at Junmyeon. Sinabi pa ni Junmyeon na isasama niya ang manliligaw niyang med student na si Yixing. 

He's sure he will enjoy the night with his friends!

At ngayon ay kasalukuyang nagsisisi ang bida nating si Baekhyun sa pagsama sa party na ito. 

Oo, masaya siya nung unang dating niya. He's even basking in Chanyeol's attention na kahit na madami ang gustong kumausap sa Basketball MVP ay nananatili ito sa tabi niya. 

Pero ngayon?

Wala siyang karapatan pero halos maluha na siya kasi nandito yung Joy Park sa table nila. Bukod pa kay Joy ay may iilan pang babae kaya parang pang-display lang si Baekhyun sa isang tabi at namamapak ng pulutan. Nawawala pa ang tatlong pares ng kaibigan niya. Kung saan sila nagsuot ay hindi niya alam. 

Gentleman si Chanyeol at pilit pa rin siyang isinasali sa usapan pero siya itong nawala na sa mood. Tahimik na lang siya. Mahiyain din kasi si Baekhyun at hindi siya makarelate sa pinaguusapan ganong hindi niya kakilala ang mga ito. Kaya lalo siyang na-out of place. Pansin niyang pasulyap sulyap sa kanya si Chanyeol pero di niya ina-acknowledge ang mga tingin ng lalaki. Gusto na niya talaga umalis pero wala ang mga kaibigan niya tapos itong si Chanyeol naman ay busy sa mga babae. 

Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya habang pinagmamasdan ang nakalingkis na ngayon na kamay ni Joy sa braso ni Chanyeol. Ayoko na talaga dito. Magga-Grab na lang ako.

"Chanyeol." tawag niya sa pansin ni Chanyeol.

Lumingon naman agad si Chanyeol kahit may kumakausap sa kanya, itinutuon ang buong atensyon kay Baekhyun, "Yes, Baek?"

"Uuwi na ako. Magbu-book nalang ako ng Grab. Sa labas na ako magiintay kasi naiingayan na din ako dito sa loob. Una na ako ha?" tumayo na siya. 

Agad ding tumayo si Chanyeol kaya nawala ang pagkakalingkis ng braso ni Joy sa braso niya, "Bakit ka magga-Grab? I'll take you home now."

"Huh? Chanyeol, this party is mainly for you. You'll go home early?" tanong ni Joy.

"I promised Baek that I'll be the one taking him home. I'm tired too so I'll probably hit the bed early." 

"Naku, Chanyeol. Okay lang talaga. Magbu-book nalang ako. Dito ka muna." pagpigil ni Baekhyun sa kanya habang iwinawagaygay pa ang kamay. 

"No. I'll take you home. Let's go." he firmly said. He held Baekhyun's wrist and led him outside.

Bawat nadadaanan nila ay nagtatanong kung bakit uuwi na agad si Chanyeol kaya lagi nitong sinasabi na pagod na siya sa game. Sigurado si Baekhyun na pagod si Chanyeol sa game pero hindi naman sa point na uuwi na kaagad siya. Kaya lang ito uuwi ay dahil ni Baekhyun. Ang kill-joy na si Baekhyun. Nagu-guilty siya. 

Kaya nung pinagbubuksan na siya ng pinto ni Chanyeol sa sasakyan nito, which he always does, ay umimik si Baekhyun, "Chanyeol. Promise, okay lang sakin mag-Grab. Te-text pa kita pag nasa bahay na ako. Nakakahiya sa mga kaibigan mo na umuwi ka kaagad. 9:45 PM pa lamang." 

Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol, "Wala akong pake sa kanila, Baekhyun. Sa'yo meron. Kaya ihahatid kita at uuwi na din ako."

Tumalikod na si Baekhyun at sumakay na sa sasakyan. Sinarado na ni Chanyeol ang pinto bago umikot at sumakay sa driver's seat. 

Tahimik sila buong byahe. Nakatingin lang sa labas si Baekhyun. 

OA ba ako kanina? Halata bang wala ako sa mood? Bakit? Dahil kasama niya si Joy? Eh ano naman kung kasama niya si Joy? Single naman si Chanyeol. OA nga talaga ako. 

Wala kang karapatan, Baekhyun.

CHANYEOL  
Nasa parking lot ako, Baek. 12:42 PM

Where are you? I'll fetch you. 12:42 PM

BAEKHYUN  
No need! 12:43 PM

May isusubmit lang ako sa prof tapos ako na pupunta sa parking. 12:43 PM

CHANYEOL  
Okay, I'll wait for you here. 12:45 PM

Dali dali nag-submit si Baekhyun ng kakatapos niya lang na papers sa prof niya. Nagpapahabol ito, buti nalang naabutan niya ngayon. Feeling niya ang haggard niya na pero binilisan niya pa din ang pagpunta sa parking lot kaya lalong tagaktak ang pawis nito. Almost 30 minutes na nagiintay si Chanyeol! 

Kaya hindi na siya nagulat nang may matanaw siyang kausap na ang social butterfly na si Chanyeol sa tagal ba naman ng pinagintay nito sa kanya. 

Pero ang hindi niya inaasahan ay si Joy ang kausap nito. Nagco-contemplate na siya kung tatalikod siya at tatakasan niya si Chanyeol pero bago pa siya makagawa ng katangahan ay natanaw na siya ni Chanyeol. Kumaway ito kaya napalingon na din sa kanya si Joy. No choice na siya kung hindi ang lumapit sa dalawa.

"Sige, Joy. Baekhyun is here so we'll go na." pagpapaalam ni Chanyeol. 

"O-okay..." parang ayaw pa pakawalan ni Joy si Chanyeol pero wala na siya magagawa. 

"Tara na, Baek?" 

"How's your day?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang nagmamaneho. 

"Okay lang." mahinang sabi niya. 

Tumigin si Chanyeol sa kanya, parang tinatantya ang mood. 

"Ikaw, okay ka lang?" itinigil muna ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan sa tabi. Hindi pa naman kasi sila nakakalabas ng university premises kaya itinabi niya ang sasakyan bago pinukol ang buong atensyon sa kasama.

"Yup, just tired." he smiled a little. 

"Hmm. You must be really stressed. Hindi ba pareho kayo ng year level and program ni Joy? She was talking about how tired she is, too. I assumed you're also on the same boat." 

Lalo tuloy na-trigger ang konting inis na bumubula mula sa kalooban ni Baekhyun sa pagbanggit ng pangalan ni Joy. How dare!

"Yeah, ang sweet niyo nga ni Joy kanina sa usapan niyo. Kino-comfort mo siya dahil stressed siya?" hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun. 

Nabigla naman si Chanyeol, "What do you mean?"

"Wala. Mag drive ka na." 

"No. Let's talk about this," he sighed, closed his eyes and massaged his temple, "Are you mad at me?" 

"Hindi. Bakit ako magagalit?" 

Chanyeol opened his eyes again, "Then... are you jealous?"

Baekhyun gaped like a fish. He can't even deny! 

"You know what, nevermind." Chanyeol paused before continuing, "Joy and I, we're just friends. Nung high school ko pa siya kaibigan. People always misunderstand our relationship kasi clingy siya sa akin pero I just treat him as my little sister. My mom and her mom are best friends. And besides..." he smirked, "She has a boyfriend. Not from our university, though." 

Parang napahiya si Baekhyun sa nalaman. He just assumed other's relationship like that?!

"Hala, sorry!" nagiinit na ang pisngi niya, "Hindi ko naman akalain na may boyfriend na siya."

"And... I have someone I like. Hindi si Joy. Wag mo i-assume na si Joy yung gusto ko."

"Sorry din, baka na-offend kita. Baka ma-offend ko yung nagugustuhan mo. I'm really sorry." Baekhyun bit his lips and stared at his lap. He played with his lithe fingers. 

"It depends." Chanyeol hummed with a playful undertone.

"Depends saan?" Baekhyun even tilted his head while looking at him.

"It depends kung na-offend ka. Na-offend ka ba, Baekhyun?" 

Manhid si Baekhyun pero hindi siya tanga. Nagets niya agad ang sinabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya lang alam ang ire-react. Hindi niya din alam kung seryoso ba si Chanyeol! Kaya parang tanga lang siyang nanlalaki ang mata at nakabuka ang bibig habang nakatingin sa lalaki.

"Alam mo, for someone as smart as you, you're really clueless when it comes to my advances." umiling ito habang natawa, "Did you know I'm trying to flirt with you for the past year already? I already liked you since the first time Kuya Minseok and Jongdae introduced us. I just don't get it bakit hindi mo mapansin na I'm flirting with you. You're so cute. When we got closer, I fell even harder for you. I must be crazy." 

Hindi pa din naibo si Baekhyun.

"Baek, imik naman! Haha!" Chanyeol teased.

"A-ah... wala ako masabi pero," he stuttered while saying, "C-crush kita. Lampas isang taon na."

The tall guy chuckled, "I know. Your friends aren't subtle about it. And halata ka." 

Agad naman hinampas ni Baekhyun ang braso nito sa sobrang hiya. Pulang pula na siya, nafi-feel niya. Pero bukod sa hiya, he feels his heart is fluttering. Para syang nasa cloud nine sa bagong discovery na ito. 

May gusto din sa kanya ang crush niya!

"Tsansing ka, baby, ah!" 

"Anong baby?!" parang naeskandalo naman si Baekhyun.

"You're my baby now. And besides, we've been mutual pining for more than a year already. It's about time we settle, right?" 

"Hmm." Baekhyun hummed. Still shy about this whole thing. 

"So, liligawan kita." Chanyeol presented.

"Ligaw? Bakit manliligaw ka pa?!" nabiglang tanong ni Baekhyun. Nang marealize niya ang sinabi niya ay saka pa lamang siya nahiya kaya tinakpan niya ng dalawang kamay ang bibig. 

"Gusto mo tayo na agad?" tukso ni Chanyeol.

"A-ah... kasi... s-sabi nina Jongdae, nina Kyungsoo na parang nagdi-date na din naman tayo. Parang yung na din ang panliligaw mo." Baekhyun started playing with his fingers again, uneasy.

"So, will you be my boyfriend, Baekhyun? Baby ko?" malambing na sabi ni Chanyeol habang hinahawakan ang kaliwang kamay ni Baekhyun.

"O-okay." 

Chanyeol smiled wildly, litaw na litaw na naman ang dimples. Eyes shining with so much happiness. He quickly kissed Baekhyun's hands. He then went near Baekhyun's face and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and then...

"Can I?" asking permission to the small guy first.

"S-sige." Baekhyun bit his lips, "Pero hindi ako maalam, ha? Hindi ko pa nata-try eh." 

Chanyeol smirked, "Ako magiging first kiss mo?" he said smugly, "You'll learn in no time. I'll teach you."

Before Baekhyun can protest, Chanyeol already smacked his lips on Baekhyun's. It's a slow kiss, si Chanyeol lang ang gumagalaw. Humiwalay si Chanyeol after a few seconds at ngumiti bago nagbigay pa ng isang peck kay Baekhyun. 

"Para ka talagang baby." he whispered, "Baby ko." 

He hugged Baekhyun and buried his face on Baekhyun's slim neck, "Bango mo talaga. Matagal ko na gustong gawin sa'yo ito."

"Pwede mo na lagi gawin." bulong naman ni Baekhyun. Dinala na din ang kamay sa likod ni Chanyeol at dahan dahan hinahaplos ito. 

"Pwede mo na din ako dilaan lagi." 

Kaya nahampas na naman ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Chanyeol. 

"I like you. I really, really like you." Chanyeol said sincerely while leaving a kiss on Baekhyun's temple.

"Ako din." sagot naman ni Baekhyun.

"Let's go on our first date as a couple?"

"Okay, Chanyeol."

"Buckle up, baby. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed. It would be very much appreciated if you leave kudos and comments. I want to do another bonus chapter, yung mag-jowa life nila pero I don't know if gusto niyo pa. Hehe! 
> 
> ANYWAY, YES PO! NAKAABOT KAYO DITO. SALAMAT SA PAGTITIIS! Love you all.


End file.
